Bewitched
by Screaming.Banshee666
Summary: Bella is a witch and is moving to Forks to live with her father because she doesn't know how to control her powers in front of Phil... Can Bella keep her secret even from her father? How will Edward take to the new magical student that has fallen into the little town of forks? Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

_**My Unknown Love!**_

_**I can't believe it's finally happened... My mother came through with one of her threats. But I think the only reason she finally went through with it is because of Phil and his life.**_

_**I don't know what I'm going to do the only people I know in that podunk town is Charlie my dad A.K.A Chief Swan, Billy Black and Jacob Black. I need to beg her to give me another chance before it's too late.**_

"_**Mom are you actually sending me away?" I asked choking up a bit, my mother gave me a look of pity.**_

"_**Yes sweetie this will show you to control it since Charlie doesn't know about it."**_

"_**But mommyyyy I'm not you I just can't shut it off it's just so natural to me I don't know how you do it... besides I could just tell Charlie and show him and then use it around him," I said with a smirk on my face.**_

"_**Isabella Marie Swan don't you even think about it! Your father would go mad... and it takes a lot of practice, time, and control. I would know but this will be best for all of us I mean you get to turn over a new leaf and make actual friends," Renee said with actual hope in her voice.**_

"_**Mom if the people here don't like me and my IMAGE what makes you think Hillbilly Town will?"**_

"_**You never knooow," she sang.**_

"_**Seriously mom I'm pretty sure no one there even know what gauges are... and no one will have tattoos or piercings or dress like me."**_

"_**Flight 108 to Port Angeles now boarding," stated the bitch over the intercom.**_

"_**Well I'm sorry sweetie but it's for the best let me know school is tomorrow and your motorcycle should be waiting at the airport parking lot for you... I love you and please be good," she said before giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.**_

"_**Bye," I sneered turning on my heel and making my way through the gate.**_

_**Wow this is great a 17 year old witch starting her junior year of high school in some podunk imbred town that's so small that it's not even on the map. And the sad thing is I haven't been there since I was 7 years old.**_

_**I can't believe my mom did this I was born a witch I've used my powers all my life and how she ships me off because I won't stop using them? I mean come on!**_

_**During the whole plane ride I was wondering how in the fuck am I going to fit in this town? I mean I got tattoos and piercings I only wear black with neon colors mixed...sometimes my hair is black, my clothes are revealing to say the least;) and I ride a fuckin bad ass 2011 black Ducati motorcycle. I mean come on they probably have accents oh ma gawd if they do I will kill myself ...oh and to top everything off I'll probably be the only white person there with a real tan!**_

_**Anyways just got out of the airport and I just found my baby! Now it's time to head home and get my ass to bed since I start school tomorrow WOO! First day of the school year yea! God I'm such a sarcastic bitch lol oh well! But now that I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't have came so late but I wanted as much time with my besties as I could get I'm going to miss Venus and Blaze soooo much! They were thee only friends I had back home because they are just like me!:(**_

_**Man it's been a whole two days since I've ridden Neko I miss the purr of his engine so I think I'll be doing a little speeding tonight! **_

**20 minutes later...**

"_**Wow baby girl you've changed a lot and you drive a fucking motorcycle I'll tell you what Bells it is a beauty! Anyways how you been?" Charlie asked taking my bags inside since the rest of my shit was sent here.**_

"_**I'm great dad just tired from the long flight... by the way I need to go put a tarp over my bike so the rain won't ruin it be right back."**_

"_**Don't worry I'll put it in the garage later."**_

"_**Okay thanks."**_

"_**No problem sweetie now why don't you try and get a little settled in and then go to bed tomorrow is the big day eh? Oh and I decorated the room to your request nice and black and I mean it."**_

"_**Sure dad if that's what you want to call it and thanks I like my things dark:)."**_

"_**Aww come on Bells it ain't that bad here I'm sure you'll change your mind tomorrow... oh if I was you make your bed set out an outfit for tomorrow and then set up your bathroom. I gave you the master bedroom since you have more stuff then I do so now you have a bathroom in your room."**_

"_**Thanks dad and I'll do that:)"**_

"_**Kay good you know how to get to the school right?"**_

"_**Yes... goodnight dad."**_

"_**Goodnight Bells good to have you here honey."**_

"_**I know I'm glad to be here," I said and with that he closed the door.**_

_**After I was done setting my bed and bathroom I took a nice long shower and picked out my outfit and I crashed out did I tell you how much i love temper pedic beds? Oh well they are to die for.**_

**I feel it deep within it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster...**

_**Monster by Skillet my alarm ring tone went off. I quickly shut it off put on my spaghetti strap shirt that ends just above my belly button, my thin Cradle of Filth hoodie with holes for my thumbs to stick out, tight ass black skinny jeans which make my ass look edible plus they got holes in them, black heels, and last but not least my leather jacket. I left my hoodie and jacket open so you can see my belly ring and tattoos. Plus I got my nose, tongue, lip ring and black plugs in. Put on some make up made my hair cardboard straight so the wind won't ruin my hair.**_

_**I had 15 minutes before school started so I threw my pack of camel crush and my lighter in my back pack. And sped off to school thinking no one would be there this early and boy was I wrong. When I pulled in the parking lot everyone stopped what they were doing and watched my pull in to the only spot left right next to a silver volvo.**_

_**When I pulled off my helmet I heard a lot of gasps and some "Damn she's hot." or "wow look at how all the guys are looking at her even the Cullen's!" and my favorite, "what an attention whore!"**_

_**Ignoring them I jumped off my bike leaned against it and lit up a cigarette today is going to be interesting I can feel it. When I was finished I pulled a tarp over my baby and walked off to the office.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I got my schedule and locker info. Found my locker and gently placed my helmet in it. And when I turned around there was this guys standing in front of me blushing like a fucking lobster!**_

"_**H-hi I'mm Er-erik Yor-yor kie y-y-you m-must be Is-isa-b-bella."**_

"_**Yea but just call me Bella:)"**_

_**He took a deep breath, " Okay do you need help finding any of your classes?"**_

"_**Nah I'm good I'm really independent but thanks for the offer Erik see ya around ;)," I winked at him and walked off to my class when my ass started vibrating.**_

"_**Ello baby boii!"**_

"_**Oh ma gawd Bellsie! Vee and I are going fucking bizarcos without you baby girl!" blaze shouted.**_

"_**I'm sorry baby boii not my fault I'm gone that's all on the female parental."**_

"_**Yea I know I just wanted to tell you not to beat anyone up and I miss your sweet pussy wrapped around my dick," he said in a husky voice.**_

_**I whimpered, "Blaze you can't talk to me like that right now I'm at school and that isn't fair," I whined.**_

"_**well it true baby I miss you **_**all ****_of you I'm coming down to visit you I can't handle being away from you to long."_**

"_**Mmmm I can't wait... look I got to go I'm in front of my class okay?"**_

"_**All right I love you baby."**_

"_**I love you too," I choked up.**_

"_**I'll call you soon okay?"**_

"_**Kay bye."**_

"_**Bye baby."**_

_**I walked into history with my panties soaked thank god my teach is an old guy I'm already gonna be fantasizing enough as it is.**_

"_**Hi I'm Bella Swan do you have assigned seats?"**_

"_**I'm Mr. Patterson and no I don't welcome to forks by the way:)"**_

"_**Thanks," I took a back seat in the corner closest to the door and as soon as I sat down down the bell rang and a pixie looking girl came in and sat next to me.**_

_**And when the tardy bell rang and the teacher started talking she turned towards me.**_

"_**Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" she said with her handout and when I looked into her eye I almost flipped the fuck out. I mean come on a fucking vampire is sitting next to me! A VAMPIRE!**_

"_**What the fuck are you doing at a high school?!" I whisper shouted at her.**_

"_**What do you mean?" she asked with furrowed brows.**_

"_**I mean what the fuck is a vampire doing at a school full of fucking humans!" I seethed.**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about."**_

"_**Oh cut the bull shit I know a vampire when I see one and the only thing different about you is your eyes there gold instead of red."**_

"_**Okay how do you know about me?"**_

"_**One reason I can't tell you , you'll probably figure it out anyways but I dated a vampire before. I'm Bella by the way," I stuck my hand out**_

"_**Nice to finally meet you, you're really pretty," she took my hand.**_

"_**Uh huh surrrre."**_

"_**No really you are, and my brother Edward thinks you're the sexiest creature he ever laid eyes on. Which by the way has never came out of his mouth before."**_

"_**Wait there are more of you?"**_

"_**Yea our whole family is a total of 7."**_

"_**Wow well I don't care how hot I am your bro ain't getting a drop from me."**_

"_**Oh we don't drink human blood we drink from animals."**_

"_**Oh cool."**_

"_**yea him and emmett and jasper were drooling venom when you took off your helmet and did the hair flip," she snickered.**_

"_**well that's nice to know 3 vampire dudes were drooling over me ….. I feel safe."**_

"_**Don't worry about Em he's with my sis and jasper's with me so the only one you gotta watch out for is Eddie boy."**_

"_**Um...okay.**_

"_**So you want to sit with us at lunch?"**_

"_**Will your family be okay with that?"**_

"_**Yea they're all dieing to meet you even Rose and she's not a friendly person."**_

"_**okay I guess...what you got 4th period?"**_

"_**AP English you?"**_

"_**Same, so we can walk together."**_

"_**Great!" the bell rang. " See ya in 4th."**_

_**The next to period went by quick especially since Jessica Stanley wouldn't shut her fuckin trap!**_

_**When I got to 4th Alice was telling me about her siblings. And I know Em is gonna be fun to hang out with and Eddie boy sounded perrfect. Rose and Jazz sound pretty cool to.**_

_**And I all ready love Ali. Before I knew it we were heading to the cafeteria.**_

"_**Bella you wanna get lunch?"**_

"_**No I only eat once a day or I get sick so I usually eat dinner."**_

"_**Okay! Follow me!"**_

_**We got to a corner table in the back by the windows. And the vamps started filing in first Em then Jazz then Rose then last but not least the hottest man I've ever seen Edward.**_

"_**Oh Edward this is Bella, Bella this is Edward."**_

"_**Hi," I looked up at him.**_

"_**Hello why aren't you eating?"**_

"_**She only eats once a day or she'll get sick," Rose stated.**_

"_**Oh," he said smirking at me. **_

_**I think I just creamed my jeans!**_

"_**Oh bro she knows about us," Em spoke up.**_

_**Edward's brows furrowed, "Who told her …. Ali?"**_

"_**No she all ready knew and she almost bite my head off wanting to know what I was doing in school," Ali defended herself.**_

"_**How did you know about us?"**_

"_**One reason I can't say but I also dated a vampire."**_

"_**What's the other reason?"**_

"_**Can't say."**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**Because what I am is a secret."**_

"_**So are we so just tell us," I could see the curiosity burning in his eyes.**_

"_**Don't worry you'll find out soon I'm not good at controlling what I do."**_

"_**You a shape shifter? No you smell way to good to be one," he leaned forward and sniffed. My heart started beating faster and my panties were getting wetter.**_

_**When I looked back into his eyes I could see nothing else but lust and it was killing my girly parts to no end.**_

"_**I'm not telling you but I'm not that."**_

_**I heard Emmett snicker when I rubbed my thighs together.**_

"_**Okay but I'll figure it out."**_

"_**I'm sure you will," I purred and I heard his breath catch.**_

"_**So Bellsie what do you like to do for fun?"Em asked.**_

"_**Ride Neko he's my pride and joy."**_

"_**Yea that Ducati is bad ass, what else you do?"**_

"_**play guitar."**_

"_**you should come over and play for us... ooh like today!" Ali said excitedly.**_

"_**Yea sure." then the bell rang**_

"_**So Bella what do you have 5th?" Asked Edward.**_

"_**AP Bio with Banner."**_

"_**me too,you can be my partner."**_

"_**Sure," when we got to class we took the table closest to the door in the back.**_

_**When class settled down Banner put in a movie.**_

_**I Took off my jacket and I could feel Edward's eyes on me plus I saw the stares from the other guys in class.**_

_**By the end of class I didn't even know what the movie was about because I was to focused on the fact that Edward was staring at me.**_

_**6th period I had music and that flew by and the next thing I know I'm on my way to the Cullen how with Ali on back holding my guitar and mini amp.**_

_**When I pulled up to their house I almost shit my fucking pants it was huge!**_

_**I ended up playing tears don't fall by bullet for my valentine for the Cullens. Em loved the solo:).**_

"_**So Bella you wanna go swimming in our indoor pool with us?"**_

"_**i don't have a bathing suit."**_

"_**i'll let you borrow one of mine," Rose offered.**_

"_**Okay then I'm down."**_

_**I couldn't believe how small the black bikini Rose gave me is. When I finally went out by the pool they were all looking at me. Edward was eye fucking me and the others looked confused.**_

"_**Bells what are those bulges on your titties and poonani?" Em asked.**_

_**I blushed a little, "Those would be more piercings Em," I dived in.**_

"_**you have your nips and nana pierced?!" Em shouted.**_

"_**Yea... why are you guys looking at me like that?"**_

"_**It's just that we've never heard of vaginal piercings before so we're kind of like "wat!" you know," Alice stated.**_

"_**Yea it happens all the time."**_

"_**So can we see them?" Em asked.**_

"_**My piercings?" I asked.**_

"_**Duh!" they all shouted together.**_

"_**Okay give my one good reason I should flaunt my goodies and I will."**_

"_**Because we've never seen what it looks like before," Edward stated.**_

"_**Then google the images." then I slipped under water and swam around them. I gave my self gills so I could stay down for a long time since it looks like they are having a conversation.**_

_**I swam to the deep end and laid down at the bottom. Like 5 minutes later Edward swam over to me and picked me up. I was in such a daze from the electricity I felt when he touched me.**_

"_**Bella why in the fuck do you have gills in your neck?" Rose asked.**_

_**I quickly got rid of them, "like I said I can't tell you, you have to figure it out."**_

"_**are you like a mermaid or some shit?"Em asked.**_

"_**no I wish mermaids are fucking cool but they can be evil sometimes.'**_

"_**Wait mermaids exist!" em shouted.**_

"_**Yea all mythical creatures exist."**_

"_**I want a mermaid how do I get one?" Ali asked.**_

"_**You guys can't own them they're free creatures!" I shouted.**_

"_**So what mythical creature are you?" Edward asked.**_

"_**First thing I'm not a creature I'm human and second...I'm a witch."**_

"_**What!" they all shouted at the same time.**_

"_**I'm a witch."**_

"_**There's no way!" Rose shouted.**_

"_**Oh so you'll believe in mermaids but not witches? Whatever I'm out of here," and with that I flashed into roses room putting my clothes back on. I flashed downstairs to get my guitar and they were waiting for me in the living room.**_

"_**Bella I'm sorry I said that I just wasn't expecting that you know that's a lot to swallow," Rose apologized.**_

"_**I know I'm sorry I flipped out like that I didn't mean to," I looked at all of them I froze when I looked at edward there was something in his eyes that I didn't understand. But when I looked down at his perfectly sculpted body I was weak at the knees an my panties were soaked all over again.**_

_**I quickly looked away hoping he didn't see me eye fucking him.**_

"_**i need to go home and cook dinner for charlie so I'll see you guys at school tomorrow?"**_

"_**yea and bring an extra set of clothes tomorrow," ali ordered**_

"_**Whyyy?"**_

"_**Becaauuse you're spending the night tomorrow!"**_

"_**Crazy pixie lookin vampire say what?"**_

"_**Watch it missy you heard me I got it all planned out manis, pedis, makeover, facials-"**_

_**I cut her off, "i ain't letting no guy cum on my face!"**_

"_**Why the fuck would that happen?"**_

"_**Because it's a fucking facial don't you watch porn?"**_

"_**No!... wait you watch porn?" Em asked.**_

"_**Not all the time but if I do I don't mind watching 2 girls fuck each others brains out," I shrugged.**_

" _**I think you're my long lost sister!" Em shouted.**_

_**I laughed, "okay brotha from another motha I need to go pops needs grub and i'll bring shit as long as I get to play video games with my bro to."**_

"_**deal now leave swan!"**_

_**then I flashed out onto my bike and they ran outside. I waved at them when I passed by and I blew Edward a kiss and winked at him and his jaw dropped. I chuckled.**_

_**I made spaghetti for dinner Charlie asked me how was school and I told him about my day with the Cullens and he seemed happy about it. After dinner I went up stairs and took a shower and when I came out I went to my suitcase and slipped on a black lace bra and matching thong then I hear a wolf whistle. I turned around there in all his glory was Edward sitting in my rocking chair.**_

"_**Damn I sure came over at the perfect time," he said as he walked over to me.**_

"_**And why is that?"**_

"_**Cause I got to see your fine ass naked and wet from the shower watch you dry off then slip some sexy lingerie on now tell me that ain't perfect."**_

"_**that ain't perfect."**_

"_**Oh? And why is that?" he asked cocking one his eyebrows.**_

"_**Because I don't get to see your fine ass naked and if you were you'd be on my bed now with me fucking your brains out... now that sounds perfect."**_

"_**I'm sure I can make that arrangement sometime," he breathed into my face and he smelled de-lic-ious!**_

"_**Mmmm sounds good to me baby," I purred into his ear and he growled.**_

"_**You don't know what you do to me."**_

"_**Then why don't you show me?" I purred again and slid my hands down the front of his torso.**_

"_**I won't right now."**_

"_**Oh? And why is that?' I asked looking up at him through my lashes.**_

"_**Because you're not mine to take," and with that he was gone I decided right then I wanted Edward to be mine and I get what I want sooner or later but he's gonna be sooner. I start tomorrow at school. ;)**_

**Mwahahahahaha can't wait for the next chapter? well then be a genius and REVIEW! **

**LOVE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I wake up the next morning smiling thinking about how I plan to get Edward Cullen in my bed hehe. I curl my hair nice and voluptuous did my smokey eye make up put on a disturbed long sleeve shirt on that's cut to show my tummy, white ripped skinny jeans with blood splattered all over them, and my zombie high heels, and my leather jacket. Had 15 minutes till school started again so I raced off to school and parked next to the silver volvo once again. Pulled put a cigarette covered my bike and watched everyone the cullens walked over to my bike.**_

"_**hello guys!"**_

"_**hey bella!" they all greeted.**_

_**I look at alice "so what are we doing tonight?"**_

"_**well all the girly stuff by the way you hair looks amazing! Play video games go swimming watch movies in our home theatre get you drunk and laugh at you... you know the usual teens do nowa days."**_

"_**ummmm why are we getting me drunk for your guys' entertainment?"**_

"_**because it will be entertaining," em snickered.**_

"_**allright your going to be surprised how much it takes to get me drunk"**_

"_**yeah right I bet a couple shots and yull be shitfaced" em declared.**_

"_**how much yu willing to bet big boy?"**_

"_**500 bucks!"**_

"_**deal," I stick my hand out for him to shake.**_

_**He takes my hand and shakes it, "your on swan better have my money ready for me"**_

_**I just smile and walk away.**_

_**Times flies and next thing I know its time to head to the Cullens house.**_

_**I hop on my bike and follow the volvo to the house. **_

"_**allright Alice where am I sleeping so I can put my shit away."**_

"_**your sleeping in eddie's room and he can show you where thats at."**_

_**I look at him, "well after you sir."**_

_**I follow him all the way up to the third story and im shocked when I see his room his is just like mine! All black a lot of screamo poster and a shit load of cd's.**_

"_**got to say im impressed with your room"**_

"_**yeah its like yours but mines been like this for awhile."**_

"_**you should see mine back in arizona."**_

"_**just to let you know just because your sleeping in here doesnt mean I wont come in my room"**_

" _**I dont give a fuck your room do what you want"**_

_**he pushes me up against the wall and lightly touches his lips to mine, "you have no idea what I will do so behave bella."**_

"_**me behave? No fucking way," I mirk at him.**_

"_**watch out then swan"**_

" _**I will."**_


End file.
